


after kiss

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: schlatt takes advantage of Tubbo while Wilburs out till next afternoon
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	after kiss

**Author's Note:**

> bad grammar like always 🥲 also this was inspired by a tweet i’ve read so Its a bit similar.  
> —  
> if you’re not problematic bye 😽

_ Wilbur and Schlatt where good friends and went to highschool together. Wilbur was slightly older at a month but both were 19 years old . Wilbur even had a little brother, Tubbo. He was 13 years old and liked it when Schlatt came over to hang out with Wil and sometimes also with him too. Schlatt knew Tubbo acts differently around him and as one day Wilbur left both alone for the night till the next day, Schlatt decides to take advantage of the younger. _

—

“say Toby, did you had your _first kiss_ yet?” Schlatt casually asked sitting next to Tubbo on his bed.

“no” The younger simply answered a bit embarrassed by it but wondering why it matters.

Just a simple “mhm” was Schlatts answer before he tilts his chin with his index finger and pressing a soft kiss on the others lips, tricking him and taking advantage of his innocence and uncertainty. 

Tubbo doesn’t know to react as it also took him a good second to process what the elder is doing . He was tricked by the soft touches that he doesn’t notice at first, that the kiss starts to get more intense. As Schlatt starts to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth practically dancing around in his mouth, Tubbo started grtting uncomfortable. He didn’t like it, so pulled back but only to get stopped by Schlatt who starts pressing him into the mattress with his flat back, then Tubbo realised what the other had in mind, he starts to wiggle around trying to get him off himself. 

“ _ now that you had your first kiss, I’ll show you what comes after kissing _ .” 

A devil like smile creeped its way on his face as he rips the others sweatpants off his ankles, throwing them away randomly.

Tubbo is desperately trying to stop Schlatt from doing so but only to fail and getting slapped right across the face. 

The younger is trying his best to hold back his sobs and stares at the elder in horror as he felt the others thump in the corner of his mouth and wiggles around as he felt the tip of his cock against his hole. Schlatt completely ignoring any of the younger boys actions and words slipping the head in with a groan.

Tubbo cried out, slapping and scratching the other’s arms yelling at him to stop and that it hurts.

Still no reaction from Schlatt.

He pressed all the way in groaning at the thigh heat around his dick.

_ He wanted to fucking ruin this boy _ .

—

Tubbo is crying pathetically, embarrassed at himself for cumming for the third time, not fighting back anymore and just sucking it up,

_waiting for him to finally stop_.

—

Body covered in dark hickeys, strong bruises and clearly visible bite marks.

He starts to feel tired but tries one last time to stop Schlatt by weakly screaming for help only to get a harsh slap in the face from the man above him. 

With a low groan Schlatt came inside the wrecked boy. He smirked and admired his work he had left. Pulling out, cum dripping out Tubbos hole.

“ _Now wasn’t that way better than just a kiss_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not every fic i write of schlatt x tubbo is rape (･_･;  
> —  
> again hope it was readable and stuff, bye—


End file.
